Dead End
by Angelette
Summary: Miki loves Piko. Their voices don't mix. What's a Vocaloid to do? Eliminate his crush.


"Piko listen to me!" Miki looked at the sky as rain fell down, drenching everything unfortunate enough to not be covered. She was the un-fortune one at this moment.

Miki knew her mascara was running down her face and her huge hair was in a crumpled mess. She had thrown off all of her neon bracelets and extra things weighing her down to get closer to him. And that was certainly a no-no like scene Luka said. He was her everything, like the wise Miku said, _'I see something in him no one else has. Go after him' _And so Miki did. She ran outside in this stupid weather chasing after him. Why had she not noticed it before? This was her last chance, her last chance before he made up his mind.

Miki didn't want to be hurt. She knew she hurt him several times and even drove him to changing his whole personality but she didn't mean it (obviously a damn lie). But that was in her nature! If she wasn't an ass on a regular day then she felt...incomplete. Same for Lily. If she didn't grind on a random person at least three times a day she would lose her sanity.

She forgot he was there, as he turned around with his umbrella calmly. For a few seconds she could see a look of sadness. Did...he want to extend his umbrella to her? She took a step forward trying to look more into his eyes.

"The hell do you want? I have somewhere to be, stupid girl." The red-head passed off his insults and quickly ran up to him; he panicked seeing her run at him easily side-stepping as she was sent rushing past him. How cunning. He used the trick she used so much against herself. How dare he! Anger welled up in the pit of her stomach, but easily brushed it off. Now was not the time to be a stuck-up bitch! Stuck-up bitch. Miki had to remember to tell Lily she told herself not to be a bitch.

"I want to tell you that I love you."

He face-faulted before smirking. His eyes mocked her; those stupid green and lovely blue eyes. What was he thinking? The way he was looking at her certainly wasn't good. He was thinking long and hard about something, and it certainly wasn't going to be an answer Miki liked.

"You tell me now? A month later? Do you realize what you've done to me? Everyone hates me now because of your stupid little games. Don't you realize you hurt people? You really are what everyone has been saying; a Gossip-Loving-Bitch."

Miki certainly wasn't sad at what he said, she was used to the usual 'bitch' and other not-nice things. But did that mean she cared? Hell no. But she actually considered what he said for once in her life. And then the many time's Miku quoted lyrics from Decode by Paramore. It was all happening right in front of her; this would come smashing back in her face. The many times she had put Vocaloids against one another, torn the Utau branch from Vocaloid, and seemed to blame all the lesser known Vocaloids problem on Miku. This was all of the pain coming back at her. She realized what he was doing, he was dealing her all the emotional pain everyone was put through.

"I know that, Piko. Don't try and avoid it. Do you like me back or not?"

What was forming in her eyes? It seemed to blur her vision. Miki didn't like that.

"Do you think I will like a bitch?"

What was this feeling like her heart would be torn in two?

Her mind raced quickly, _'You used to like Rin so yes'_

"That's not a reason at all! I can change!"

Piko sighed before looking at her again with a look she hadn't seen since he first saw her. Miki smiled a bit as salty tears ran down her face. She was soaking wet, and thank goodness for the rain or she would've been seen like a weakling. Shivering in the cold the red-head refused to cover herself with her arms. Being weak. It was something she refused to show even in the most troubling times.

"Miki. Our voices don't match at all. Don't you realize we sound horrible singing together? Your voice doesn't match mine. It...just wouldn't work out. You know Vocaloid's voices have to match each other's."

"Then why the hell are Gakupo and Luka going out?"

Low blow. She knew, and she didn't care. Smirking a bit she realized the only way from breaking down was to say something negative. Thank goodness her oh-so _wonderful_ sense of humor kicked in.

Yet how did he just jump from her personality to...her voice? Was he...insulting her? She was so angry. Her voice fit his perfectly! ...That was a lie. Of course if they wanted to be a couple their voices needed to accent each other. It didn't.

"B-But I can get an append! We will match-we will!"

Miki couldn't believe the bullshit rolling out of her mouth right then and there. But Piko shook his heard turning around and walking off. After a few seconds she followed him to see him meet up with Iroha. Iroha? He liked her? What? Miki could almost see her heart being ripped from her chest at the sight. Anger. So much anger.

Marching up to the two she pushed Iroha out of her way. Placing her lips firmly on Piko's she could almost feel him push back for a second. Iroha pulled her from Piko before giving her a good punch across the face. She was very strong; and boy did Mikis jaw hurt. Crying. She was crying now and could hear herself choke a bit.

Time slowed down as Iroha glared at her daring her to move and harm her. _Damn her Godzilla strength._ Piko was obviously confused-who would he choose? Miki didn't know what she was doing. She just closed her eyes and sighed. Opening them up she could almost see green as the 'alien' lunged at Iroha. They both fell to the ground while Miki found her hands around Iroha's neck squeezing them tighter and tighter. Iroha gradually did the same, but with less force. She was choking and trying to get air into her lungs.

"Why won't you love me Piko? Take me for my appearance, not my voice."

She knew that was so stupid to say. She was a Vocaloid, not a diva. The redhead let go of Iroha's neck and reached into her back pocket; a pocket knife. She didn't know this would come in handy but it certainly would now. Iroha's eyes widened trying to grab at the knife. And what was Piko doing during this? Laughing. Miki smiled before crying more. She had lost it and her time of back-stabbing and never getting hurt was up. Insanity reigned over her, and far off in the distance ticking could be heard.

_5...4...3...2...1_

"This is truly the dead end." She would take her life. And that was that. Soon, everything went black as Miki saw blood everywhere.

**What is this I don't even-**

**Yeah I felt like making a suicidal Miki :3 If Miki did get an append I'd buy her and match her up with Piko, but, y'know they match terribly. So I'll just settle on pairing my Piko and Iroha up on magnet 8D;; But I'll forever ship MikixPiko guyz. Nevar forget. **

_Whoever gets the several references earns Tonio's razor :D_


End file.
